Naruto the chosen one
by Rider42
Summary: naruto blessed by the goddesses have to conquer the universe to travel into other universe, read as naruto get darker, handsomer and stronger to destroy all of his enemies Dark/all affinity/harem/cold/evil/goddess virginity stealer naruto, /Sakura/jiraiya/minato bashing and many more


Uwahhhhh!" A sound of a baby child cries fills the air of a bloody battlefield, the child was an red haired and has 3 whiskers mark on his cheeks

 **Poor little child**." Was the thought of an goddess in a separate dimension, the goddess was an blonde haired woman wearing a white kimono that fell shortly under her bubble ass, revealing mile long flawless legs and she has golden eyes.

 **Nee-chan, maybe we can... I don't know make him ours.** " Another goddess said, the goddess was an raven haired one wearing an black kimono that hugs her figure and falls down to her knees and blood red eyes

 **What kind of ours née-chan?** " Ask the blonde goddess to the raven haired one

 **Like our servant, avatar, sex toy.** " The Raven haired one suggested as a mischievous glint in her eyes appeared

 **Sex toy?** " The blonde on questioned, sure she and her sisters like to get intimate with one another but having a man might be weird for them and their used to having only tounges and fake dildos and not true cock in their cunt.

 **Yeah, i can tell when he grows up he will be bigger than a dragon and thicker than my fore arm.** " She said with a lot of lust in her eyes and she was fucking drolling

 **Hmmm, i agree but he needs to get more powerful and more abilities.** " She stated to the other goddess

 **i'll give him the blacklight virus, the rinne-sharingan, flight, telekinesis, darkness manipulation, dimension travel, unlimited chakra reserves and time travel to some degree.** " Yami said as black smoke was released from her and went to little naruto

 **Okay mine will be KI, immortality, night vision, tenseigan, all element manipulation affinity, knowledge over everything we give him, and the Tiger, dragons, foxes, shark, wolf, bear, lion, octopus, eagle, hawk summon contract.** " She said as white smoke was released from her body and went inside little naruto

 **Now, as naruto is still young, we can corrupt him to be a pervert.** " She said as she took naruto in her arms and teleported to an mansion.

 **(Unknown years later) (7 years in shinobi world)**

Master naruto, lady kami and lady yami has called you to their office." A servant said to the red head, said red head was wearing an unbottoned black cloak with an tight fit grey shirt with a yellow spiral in the middle and he wears black anbu pants

ill be there." He answered to the maid in a dark voice, the maid shivered in delight hearing this, they always like it when master was rough on them(masochist)

Naruto use kamui to appear in the goddess office, the office was an located in another dimesion, the office was like an meeting room with 5 thrones in an u shaped

Sitting on the middle throne was kami, the left of it by yami, the right of the middle was shinigami and the other two belonged to amaterasu and inari.

What do you want?" Naruto demanded to the goddesses

 **Naruto, we feel its time for you to go back to the shinobi world.** " Kami said to the blonde

(Change)

Naruto woke up to his 9 years old body which was a little malnourished, he quickly sorted out the memories, he quickly got angry as he saw the civilians and shinobi torturing his clone.

Naruto sat up and had some clones do the morning chores, he got up and his mastery over yin-yang release to create his clothes.

Naruto seeing that it was almost 9:30 got out of his apartment and used kamui to get to the school gates.

He walked in the gates feeling parents glaring at hi he let a little of killer intent out making them sweat and see their own deaths, he walked past them and directly towards the classroom

Hey it's the deadlast!" A student shouted seeing naruto at the door, the other laughed at him and started calling him names

Naruto growled in anger but he just sit down on his table and pulled out a book called "50 shades of grey(written by E.L james)

Settle down class." Iruka said to the class with his big head no jutsu

After the class settled down, iruka announced that today will be the graduation exam which many students jump in joy

Ill call your name and meet me im the next room." He announced to the room full of students.

Naruto didn't payed attention to the other student exept when his best friend satsuki was called, he mouthed her a good luck which she nodded

Naruto uzumaki." Iruka called him over, he got up and walked in passing satsuki walking out with a smug look.

Okay naruto perform henge." Mizuki said to the red head while thinking "come on demon brat fail and don't mess this up"

Naruto henged into iruka and perfecting it completely.

Good, now perform kawarimi." Iruka said impressed

Naruto was replaced by a log.

Great now to graduate perform a bushin." Iruka said to the red head

SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" He shouted as 5 naruto poof into existance, the teachers were surprised because a student learning a B-class technique was unheard of.

How did you learn that technique?" Iruka asked shocked

None of your business." Naruto replied to the chunin before taking a head protector but he was gonna get it modified to wear it as a belt

He walked out of the room heading towards satsuki who was seating in her chair, he sat on the seat beside it.

Satsuki, who do you think will be on your team?" The red asked the raven haired one

Anybody who wont slow me down." She said cooly

Naruto nodded and just read his book once more

To those who graduate congratulations and you will come back here in two days to learn your jonin sensei." Iruka announced to the class

(2 days later)

team 1 will be… Team 7 will be satsuki uchiha, naruto uzumaki, hinata hyuuga your jounin sensei will be anko mitarashi,, team 8 will be sakura haruno, kiba inuzuka, shino abrume your jounin sensei is kakashi hatake,, team 9 is still active, team 10 is ino yamanaka, chouji akamichi, shikamaru naru your jounin sensei is asuma sarutobi and that's is all." He announced before leaving the class room

The students waited for atleast 15 minutes before the first jounin arrived, suddenly a purple blur crashed the window.

Team 8 come to training ground 44." The purple haired jounin said before jumping out, the class sweatdrops at the entrance.

Well that was weird." Naruto said sweatdropping, he pugs his hand on both of his teammates shoulder and shushin to the forest

 **A/N**

 **Now thats its folks the true real chapter of this story, fooled you with the other didnt i, remeber the best skill of a shinobi is deception not jutsu or stealth.**

 **Ill be posting an poll for who MILF will be in the harem**


End file.
